Little Girl
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Una voz ignorada en tres tristes frases.


**_Squee! pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 _Cántame una canción._

-¡Abre los ojos! –grita llena de ira, un hombre con el corazón dañado, sueños rotos y un miedo atroz.

Quien pensaría que tales ojos pudieran demostrar tal ira, tal frustración, tanta decepción.

-No existo más –dice con dolor y empieza a reír- nunca existí para empezar.

Derrama algunas lágrimas.

Afuera llovía, como ese día, quien más esperanza había tenido ya no podía más, finalmente el mundo pudo con él.

Y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera convencerlo de dejar lo que tenía en manos hacer.

Como él le dijo: "Es lo mejor para todos."

No estaba de acuerdo.

 _Toma mi mano._

-Todd –dejo la taza sobre la mesa, él lo miro a los ojos antes de bajar la mirada a su té, probablemente frío- ¿estás seguro?

-No dependo de nadie más… nadie depende de mí… –llora el joven secándose las lágrimas para mirarlo con detenimiento- no habría ninguna diferencia.

Suspiro y busco en su saco un papel doblado que puso sobre la mesa en medio de ellos, Todd lo miro con ojos lagrimeantes y moqueando. Lo miro a los y solo le sonrío.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti, eres mi mejor amigo Todd –su sonrisa se desvanece- pero hasta yo tengo límites.

-El hijo del príncipe de las tinieblas, el hijo del mal, el que llevara este mundo a su destrucción, ¿me está advirtiendo? –susurra mirándolo serio pero temblante- tú no eres así…

Lo miro fijamente, él podía sentir su miedo, su terror a esta decisión que era solo suya, él sabía que una vez que tomara el papel y firmara, todo estaría echo. Nada lo podría revertir.

-Tienes razón, es por mi naturaleza diabólica lo que me impide hacer oídos sordos a un grito de ayuda, ignorar la deliciosa desesperación y ayudarte a tomar una decisión equivocada, por eso, escúchame con claridad –lo miro serio y feroz, sus ojos rojos refulgían en la mirada de Todd cuando se acerco hacía a él amenazante y al mismo tiempo suplicante- **tu estas tomando una decisión equivocada**.

-Cualquiera que no haya vivido mi vida lo vería así… y tienes razón… –Todd bajo la mirada y agarro el papel- pero aun así lo haré.

 _Y no me dejes ir._

Lo vio firmar el papel, vio como se cortaba uno de sus dedos con una mordida de sus dientes, si él no quería que lo hiciera, pero su naturaleza le impedía no facilitarle las cosas.

La mancha de sangre en el lugar vacío se transformó en la firma de Todd, como si su puño y letra hubieran escrito en el papel en lugar de su sangre.

-Yo Todd Casil acepto entregar mi alma a la oscuridad, con la condición de que al final de mis servicios mi alma, como mi propia existencia, sean removidas de todo lugar, para darle una mejor vida a todos –leyó Todd y él se río hoscamente.

Ambos sabían que era una mentira, Todd solo huía y él lo sabía.

Pero lo entendía, era humano después de todo, hasta él se permitía dudar de su futuro.

Su inevitable destino.

-Fue bueno conocerte Pepito –le sonrío una ultima vez con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No deberías agradecer eso –bajo la mirada a su taza vacía, solo por un momento antes de levantarla hacía Todd, casi al mismo tiempo en que su taza era rellenada nuevamente con té- nunca debiste aceptarme en tu vida.

-No tuve elección… –ríe Todd bajando la mirada y dejando caer sus últimas lágrimas- como bien sabes… soy débil para alejar a los que me aterran, porque aunque se oiga mal, nunca me gusto estar solo.

Tomo un sorbo de su taza antes de decir.

-No eres el único.

 _No me dejes ir._

La tarde era lluviosa cuando él, Todd Casil, el hombre más desgraciado de esta vida, se hubo ido. El siniestro espectro que dejo en la sala de su hogar le recordó el remordimiento que le nació cuando conoció a la familia de ese mortal cuya mala suerte había roto la poca fe que le quedaba y que ahora había decidido entregarse a las más oscura de las criaturas. Dejando su vida en manos de un deprimente deseo.

El de no haber existido jamás.

Que eventos tan impredecibles habían ocurrido desde entonces, que cruel era el futuro, pero era imposible detenerlo.

-¡Papá!

Después de todo, su naturaleza le impedía ser bueno.

El miro al pequeño fantasma a su lado, a esa pequeña niña que sollozaba a través de unos ojos muertos, a ese milagro de los ojos grises que ahora había entregado su vida a la inexistencia.

La hija de su amigo.

-Estoy aquí… no… –se tapa los ojos sollozando, su rostro se vuelve a desvanecer- que no se vaya...

Dejo la taza en la mesa y se arrodillo frente a ella apartando el flequillo de su frente, oyéndola sollozar cuando se inclina besa su frente sin una pizca de afecto o consuelo, acompañadas por una mirada vacía. Tan vacía como el futuro de esta niña.

-No llores, esto aún no ha terminado –le dijo levantándole la barbilla y haciéndola mirarlo.

Ella sollozo más y se podía apreciar en sus desvanecientes ojos el reflejo de la mirada de su padre, el miedo, ese características emoción que al parecer el legado de su viejo amigo nunca se dignaría a desaparecer o a dejar ir.

Y esto fue lo que Petito recordaba años atrás sentado en el trono que se hizo en medio del caos, en una oscuridad que nunca acabaría, recordando como ese día vio y ayudo desvanecer la última esperanza de un hombre inocente, como reescribio el futuro que se había deparado para él y como destruyo para siempre a la única que pudo haber arruinado sus planes.

Esa pequeña niña.

Ya no existiría nunca más.

* * *

 _Little Girl_

 **Creo que es una canción (?), al principio iba hacer algo triste, no sé porque tomo este rumbo extraño y eso que dijo fue aún más extraño**

 **Sip, este fue un one-shot muy extraño UnU**

 **Pero bueno, que tengan un buen día!**

 **Y eh aquí** ** _kedakai-kokoro_** **demostrando señales de vida! XD**

 **Chau!**


End file.
